Canned pet food is typically stored at room temperature, so that food from a newly opened can is likewise at room temperature. Many times pet owners buy large quantities of canned pet food at once and store said items within their garage. As the seasons change the winter months bring about canned food that in increasingly cold in temperature. Additionally, since an opened can should be refrigerated, food taken from a previously opened can is generally at the refrigerator temperature. In either case, the food when presented to the animal is well below the animal's own body temperature (approximately 102° F. for cats and dogs) and is thus unappealing. This problem, well known to pet owners, is often dealt with by dispensing food from the metal can into a non-metal dish and then heating the dish in a microwave oven. Operating the microwave oven for more than a few seconds generally overheats the pet food. There is thus a need for an easily operated device that can heat pet food while still in the can to an easily controlled temperature.